


Trollsona Drabbles

by SlaveToMyKeyboard



Category: Homestuck, Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Midnight Channel, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Persona 4 characters in same world as the Trolls, Trollsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaveToMyKeyboard/pseuds/SlaveToMyKeyboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your name is Yusoji Naruka, and you are currently in the midst of dealing with yet another of your semi-aquatic Moirail’s disasters."</p><p>I wanted to try mixing my two current favourite fandoms and this was the result. I'll probably do more at some point (at least to wrap up this plot) but I thought I'd put this out there to see what people think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trollsona Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this! Let me know if you want to see more or if there are any particular ships you want me to explore (I can't make any guarantees but suggestions are very much appreciated).
> 
> Also, any ideas for their Trollhandles? I just used their initials and reversed them, but I want to try and stick to the original A, C, T, G theme of the canon Trolls. I'll be working on quirks too if I decide to continue this.
> 
> Anyways, have a nice day my lovely reader ~

[HY] began trolling [NY]

HY: hey man  
NY: Hi Yosuke  
NY: You’re up earlier than usual  
HY: yeah well apparently my lusus thinks its a good idea to pick a fight with my neighbour at god knows what time in the evening  
HY: so in short i didnt really have a choice  
NY: Shit. With your actual neighbour or just his lusus?  
HY: BOTH  
HY: i swear there is something seriously fucking wrong with him  
HY: i mean i get that hes protective and the only other troll within miles of us is a genocidal maniac  
HY: but that doest mean he can just kill shit whenever he wants  
NY: Maybe he’s bored?  
HY: BORED  
HY: HAH  
HY: good one yu  
HY: hes got a whole coddamn ocean to roam around in and hes BORED  
HY: why didnt i see it sooner  
NY: Okay, okay, dumb suggestion I’m sorry.  
NY: You’re really not an evening person are you?  
HY: no  
NY: you should go and get some rest  
NY: let me know if you need anything  
NY: partner <>  
HY: youre such a sap  
HY: but thank you  
HY: partner <>

[NY] ceased trolling [HY]

Oh that Yosuke, he’s going to give himself an aneurism one of these nights. Maybe you should warn Naotou that her auspistice powers might be needed soon.

[NY] began trolling [SN]

NY: Hey Naotou  
SN: Good evening Yusoji. How are you tonight?  
NY: Eh not too bad, better than Yosuke anyway. What about you?  
SN: I am also well thank you for asking. What is wrong with Hanura?  
NY: His lusus woke him up by getting in a fight with his neighbour AND their lusus  
SN: Oh dear, was anyone hurt?  
NY: I don’t think so?  
NY: He just kind of ranted about it and then went off to sleep.  
NY: But I thought I’d let you know, just in case he needs his auspistice  
SN: Well thank you for thinking of me, but I’m sure it cannot be anything serious, after all he would have confided in you if he had lost his lusus or had to deal with two dead bodies on his beach.  
NY: Yeah, hopefully I NEVER get that message :P  
SN: Hehe, indeed.  
NY: So, how’s your thing with Kanji going?  
NY: Are you guys still moirails or...?  
SN: Yes.  
SN: No.  
SN: I am not really sure anymore.  
NY: Tell me about it.  
SN: Why?  
NY: Because I want to help, it’s in my nature.  
SN: I would have far more faith in that statement if I knew the specifics of your ‘nature’.  
NY: Not the blood colour again Naoto  
NY: I’ve already told everyone that I prefer not to be judged by what type of sauce my arterial juices resemble.  
SN: And we have said that we will not judge you.  
NY: :|  
SN: Okay, so Velvet may have some reservations about associating with lowbloods, but if she is your friend now then I doubt knowing your blood colour will alter your relationship.  
NY: Please just drop it.  
SN: Alright, I apologise for forcing the issue.  
NY: It’s fine  
NY: Oh, Yosuke is messaging me again, gotta fly  
SN: Okay then I will speak to you later.  
NY: Sea ya  
NY: And seriously, don’t worry, I’m not mad  
SN: Alright.  
SN: Hold on, did you just say ‘sea’ instead of see?  
NY: Crap  
NY: Yeah  
NY: Damnit Yosuke  
SN: Aw  
NY: Bye Naotou  
NY: I’m leaving now  
SN: Goodbye Yusoji.

[NY] ceased trolling [SN]

You sigh and click on the message alert bleeping in the bottom right corner of your screen, hoping that nothing bad has happened. But of course, this _is_ Yosuke we’re talking about.

[HY] began trolling [NY]

HY: i have literally THE WORST lusus that any troll has had the misfortune to have  
HY: EVER  
NY: Why? What’s he done now?  
HY: i dont know because i dont have a CLUE where he is  
NY: What? Why?  
HY: NO IDEA  
HY: one minute hes one the beach next minute  
HY: POOF  
HY: no more sealdad  
NY: Has he gone back to your neighbour’s hive?  
HY: nope that was the first place i checked  
HY: and his shouty little matesprit or moirail or whatever the fuck they are was there so i doubt hed do anything anyway  
HY: yu im starting to freak out here  
HY: what if he thought i was really mad with him and left  
HY: what if the last thing he remembers is me yelling at him  
NY: Hey come on don’t think like that, we’ll find him okay?  
HY: HOW  
HY: he could be literally anywhere  
NY: I’ll let the others know and they can help, that way we’ll have all our bases covered  
HY: you really think all of them will help  
NY: Of course they will, I’ll open a memo or something and explain everything, then I’ll come over and help you look  
HY: okay  
HY: thanks  
NY: No problem, now try to stay calm alright?  
HY: yeah calm i can do that  
NY: Don’t you mean clam?  
HY: not the time for fish puns yu  
HY: really not the time  
NY: Sorry  
NY: <>  
HY: <>

[NY] ceased trolling [HY]

You open a new window in Trollian, taking a deep breath as you type.

[NY] opened a memo on board MIDNIGHT INVESTIGATION TEAM

NY: Hey everyone  
NY: Long story short, Yosuke’s lusus went missing and he needs our help to find him  
NY: I’d really appreciate it if you could all have a scope around outside your hives, maybe see if anyone has seen a stray flipperbeast anywhere.  
[KR] responded to memo  
KR: Oh no! D:  
KR: Don’t worry, my lusus and I will start searching right now  
[MK] responded to memo  
MK: I’ll come with you, we can scout from the air  
KR: Good idea Kanami!  
NY: Thanks, that’ll be a big help  
[TK] responded to memo  
TK: wait  
TK: whaddya mean it just ‘went missing’?  
[AY] responded to memo  
AY: Firstly, sealdad is a he, and secondly, Yusoji means that Yosuke is unable to find him, thusly he is missing.  
AY: Any more questions?  
TK:...no  
TK: i’ll uh go an have a look around  
[SN] responded to memo  
SN: As will I, please keep us up to date.  
NY: Yeah thanks, I’ll let you know if anything changes.  
[SC] responded to memo  
SC: What an IDIOT  
SC: Who just ‘loses’ their lusus?  
SC: Especially one as noisy as his  
AY: Chiiey you’re right, we can listen out for him too! Come and help me search the islands.  
SC: Ugh fine, but Yosuke owes us if we find him  
[ST] responded to memo  
ST: Oh Oh I’ll help out too!!  
ST: No lusus can hide from my Teddie-senses!  
[DN] responded to memo  
DN: Noooo! Poor Yosuke (T-T)  
DN: Do you want me to help?  
NY: That would be great, just be careful and don’t go too far alright Nanako?  
ST: Don’t worry, I’ll look after her! Team NanaTed to the rescue!  
DN: Yaay! (^w^)  
NY: Okay good. What about you Mariee?  
NY: Mariee? Are you there?  
[VM] responded to memo  
VM: Dude, what?  
VM: I’ve already started looking, that’s why I’m not answering, I need my fucking eyes if I’m going to find this thing  
NY: ...Alrighty then  
NY: Thanks everyone, I’m going to head over to Yosuke’s  
ST: But doesn’t Yosuke live a whole night’s travel away?? How on alternia are you going to get there in time?!  
NY: My lusus can teleport  
ST: Oh yeah haha, whoops!  
NY: Okay, I’m gonna leave this memo open so report on anything you find  
NY: Good luck guys

You put away your husktop and start packing your Sylladex with anything you might need. Your name is Yusoji Naruka, and you are currently in the midst of dealing with yet another of your semi-aquatic Moirail’s disasters. He’s been in far worse situations than this though, especially that one time you had to pull him out of an incineration chute after he crashed his two-wheeled device. You chuckle slightly as you fondly remember the time you became Moirails; he was in such a tizzy after his near-death experience, but after a couple of paps it was like it never happened.

Your Lusus yaps at you from outside, tail wagging in anticipation as he stands on his hind legs and jumps.

“Gimme a sec foxdad.” You shout out the window to him, grabbing the last of your things and then running downstairs.

Foxdad runs around in a circle and barks some more. He’s going to wake the whole neighbourhood up at this rate, so you pat him on the head with one hand to keep him quiet and lock your hive’s front door with the other. It’s times like this when it pays off to be ambidextrous. At least you’re not in any rush, as once you haul yourself up onto Foxdad’s back, it is only a few seconds before you find yourself in front of Yosuke’s hive. You jump down onto the sand, trying not to get any in your shoes as you trudge up to the entrance.

“Yosuke, it’s me.” You shout, knocking on the door.

A second later it swings open and the frantic sea-dweller drags you inside. Strangely, he’s not wearing his trademark headphones, letting his ear fins express his nerves in jumpy twitches.

“Thank _God_ you’re here.” He says, wrapping his arms around your torso.

Yosuke is relatively small for a violet-blood. Not skinny, just… Short. You’re no giant yourself – Kanji wins that title hands down – but Yosuke should be at least a foot taller than you by now, rather than a few inches shorter.

“Have you heard anything?” You ask, already knowing the answer, but using the conversation as an excuse to move out of the way and let Foxdad inside so you can close the door.

“No,” He grumbles, folding his arms after letting go of you, “it’s like he’s vanished off of the face of the planet. I swear if that asshole has done anything to him--"

“Don’t worry,” You interrupt him and place a hand on his cheek, “everyone is out looking so I’m sure we’ll find him.”

“But what if something’s _already happened_?”

“Look, I know Ampora can be a bit… Difficult to talk to, but he’s got standards, he wouldn’t just break your agreement like that.”

Yosuke sighs and lets you lead him over to your usual pile of cushions and blankets, plopping obediently down beside you. His neighbour is another violet-blood named Eridan Ampora. You’ve met him a few times, usually when you had to bail Yosuke out of an argument, and you can see why their personalities clash so much. It also doesn’t help that sea Trolls are even more territorial than the rest of you, making the few miles of ocean between the two of them seem like a nothing more than a paper wall.

“We shouldn’t be sitting around; we should be out helping everyone look.” Yosuke says abruptly, letting out a growl when you try to stop him from getting up, “Yu let me go, c’mon!”

“You won’t be any help in this state,” You tell him, giving his arm a tug to make him sit back down, “and someone needs to be here in case he comes back, right?”

Yosuke frowns at you for a moment, then gives in and rests his head against your shoulder. You pull him into a hug and lay back in the pile, stroking his hair as he snuggles up to you. Yosuke isn’t particularly angry like most Highbloods, he just panics quite a lot, and gets flustered sometimes, and is easily distracted. To be honest it’s more like dealing with a wiggler most of the time, but that just adds to his pitiability. He’s so pitiful in fact, that you fell pale for him mere weeks after you met, and you guess you’re either completely pitiful too or just a really good Moirail. You like to think it’s the latter.


End file.
